fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack of Blades
Jack of Blades is the main antagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. According to the Snowspire Oracle, he was extremely old before man even existed. He uses his mask to take over host bodies and thus live forever. History It was revealed by the Tales of Albion that Jack of Blades came from a place called the Void. It is also revealed that he had come with the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades (together known as The Court). He and the others are said to have demanded that the people of Albion bow down before them. When they were refused, the court "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship they said they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the inhabitants bowed to the court. Later in the future, when William Black was consulting a tome, Jack transported William from Albion to the Void. Jack tried to enslave William with an ornate sword but William managed to fight back and escaped, and at the same time managed to steal the sword from Jack (the sword was later known as The Sword of Aeons). The second time they met they fought again, and William Black managed to break Jack's body. However, Jack's soul is believed to have escaped and possibly took refuge in his mask. Story in the game After the last fight in the Doubles Round at the Arena, Jack of Blades tells The Hero to fight Whisper. If you kill Whisper, Jack will give you an extra 10,000 gold. Jack confronts the Hero as the Hero is staring up at a statue of his Mother in the Hall of Heroes. Jack tells The Hero that he knows where his mother is, and gives some other information before departing. The next time you see Jack is when you try breaking Scarlet Robe out of Bargate Prison and he stops you, sending you right back there. You meet him again when you hear of his plan to take over Albion. You attempt to stop him from activating the focus sites, but fail regardless of your actions. You will eventually fight Jack. When you defeat him you have the Sword of Aeons choice. After you defeat him in the original game, you receive his mask as a trophy. In Fable: The Lost Chapters, you receive the soul mask as a quest item. You need to use the mask to enter the Demon Door outside the Guild. Later, Jack will take the form of a dragon. After you defeat him, you will have the option of throwing the mask into the lava and ridding yourself of Jack forever, or if you wait for the dialogue to finish, the hero will put on the mask and Jack will take over your body. Jack is mentioned in a book in Fable II called The Hero Of Oakvale. Also, if you follow a group of children around Bowerstone, you may hear them playing a game in which one of them shouts that he is Jack of Blades. If you wait near the Fairfax Demon Door long enough, he will say that Jack of Blades tried to open him before his dragon phase. Book Jack of Blades is only found in Fable: TLC and is located in Maze's Tower. It reads: He is known by no one, and he is known by all. He is said to be as ancient as the Old Kingdom, and yet he has the strength of ten Heroes. Some say he is not of this world, and has come to us only for the pleasure of death and destruction. Some say he is but a legend, and the mask has covered the faces of dozens over the centuries, all claiming to be the same Jack of Blades. Whatever he is, he prevails in stories and in nightmares, and he is feared even by the Guild. Video Jack of Blades battle (Human form) UAARZ0nCors&fmt=18 Trivia *A book vaguely describing Jack's background can be found in Maze's quarters. *If the player inspects the sundial in the Picnic Area, it is revealed that it was built as a monument to "Jack of Blades' victory in the Battle of the Bloody Harvest." *Lady Elvira Grey's diary states that she had been inspired to become Mayor of Bowerstone by a "Masked Messenger," assumed to be Jack. *Jack could once have been seen as a hero and not as a villain. *Even the Oracle expresses that none is entirely sure of Jack's history. *Jack's voice is different depending on whether you are playing the original Fable or The Lost Chapters. Where his voice is high and creepy in the original, the expansion makes his voice noticably deeper, to give him a "demon" aspect. *If after fighting Jack in his final form, you have both his mask and the Sword of Aeons, your journal will say something similar to "so this little hero had a journal,how pathetic,well it dosent matter he is dead and jack of blades lives and albion will burn! *Jack's new voice is not due to a new voice recording, but merely taking his old voice and using an audio editor to deepen it. *In Fable II the "Fairfax Gardens Demon Door" claims that Jack of Blades tried to open him and it was before his dragon form but that it would have made no difference. *In Fable II if you go to Bowerstone market inn you will hear the bar tender say "Fancy a Jack of Blades cocktail?" *In Fable II You can buy a tattoo called Cult of Blades Tattoo. These tattoos were worn by members of the Cult of Blades, a cult who worshiped Jack of Blades. *When married to some women, they will sing "this kind of joy, even Jack can't destroy". *It may be possible that the two masks worn around Jack's torso are those of The Knight and The Queen. Category:Characters Category:Enemies